


1 - 2

by flowerscrown (anqis)



Series: Contest Lampo di Una Direzione. [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anqis/pseuds/flowerscrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, trattenendo una risata, pensa che sì, adora il sesso post-partita.<br/><b>Partecipa al Contest Lampo indetto da Una Direzione. <b></b></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1 - 2

**Author's Note:**

> (107 words)  
> Prompt: divano – finestra – boccoli – occhiali.  
> Partecipa al Contest Lampo indetto da Una Direzione.

Harry sorride a denti stretti contro la bocca calda di Louis, premuto contro il vetro tiepido della finestra. Un sospiro si fa presto strada tra le sue labbra, soppresso subito da un gemito: Louis ringhia quasi, torturandogli il collo esposto, le dita tra i boccoli umidi di doccia. Indietreggia e cade di peso sul divano, dove gli occhiali preferiti di Niall gli graffiano la schiena e il telecomando cade, spegnendo i risultati penosi della partita Inghilterra – Italia.  
Louis impreca fantasiosamente e gli strappa i bottoni della camicia con un gesto secco, colmo di rabbia e frustrazione. Harry, trattenendo una risata, pensa che sì, adora il sesso post-partita.  


   


**Author's Note:**

> • Ovviamente il titolo 1 – 2 si riferisce al risultato della partita Inghilterra – Italia tenuta il sabato 14.05.14, primo turno mondiali.


End file.
